The present invention relates generally to a fixture and a control system thereof of an apparatus to apply body side molding to the side panels of an automotive vehicle and also to simultaneously apply the emblem to the side body panels of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a body side molding apply fixture and control system as described above which has a pneumatically powered retainer for the body side molding.
Most automotive vehicles have side body panels which have connected thereto body side moldings. The body side moldings provide for two major functions. One function of the body side molding is to protect the vehicle from dents and scratches associated with the opening and closing of vehicle doors by vehicle occupants and other vehicles parked laterally adjacent. The body side moldings also protect the side panels of the vehicle from dents and scratches by other articles such as shopping carts or other objects. A second function of the body side molding is to enhance the aesthetics of the vehicle. In the past, body side moldings were typically physically interconnected with the body panel and required a rivet or other fastener and a penetration hole to be made in the body panel. The prior technique was considered undesirable not only due to cost but penetration holes in the panels of the vehicle can inadvertently give rise to the entrance of moisture and/or other contaminants which can accelerate oxidation of the sheet metal of the vehicle. Accordingly, most body side moldings are now adhesively connected to the vehicle.
Since the body side molding contributes to the aesthetics of the vehicle the correct installation of body side molding to the vehicle is a critical factor. An incorrectly placed body side molding can result in a negative impression of quality that a potential buyer may have even though the installation of the body side molding will not materially affect the vehicles functional characteristics. This is even more particularly important in four door vehicles since the molding on the front and rear door should be parallel and should have the correct angle with respect to the vehicle to give the vehicle the overall side appearance that is desired. Therefore, it is desirable that the installation of body side molding to a vehicle be accomplished without errors to the greatest extent possible. Accordingly, most body side moldings are placed to the side of the vehicle by a body side molding apply fixture. Prior to the present invention, the body side molding fixture require that an installer place the body side molding on a plenum or body side molding presentation table against the spring action of a retainer. Although this process was acceptable, it was fatiguing to the operator. Additionally, in most instances of the past, the vehicle emblem was placed upon the vehicle separately from the body side molding. It is desirable to provide a body side molding apply fixture and control system thereof which is easier to load. It is additionally desirable to provide a body side molding apply fixture and control system which additionally incorporates the emblem application with confirmation of the correct placement of the emblem in the fixture.
To make manifest, the above delineated and other manifold desires, a revelation of the present invention is brought forth. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a body side molding apply fixture and control system that frees the operator from having to load a body side molding to the fixture against the action of a retainer spring. The present invention provides significant ergonomic benefits to the operator by allowing the operator to load the body side molding to the fixture without fighting against the operation of a holding spring which was previously required. Additionally, the body side molding and apply fixture of the present invention allows the emblem which is typically a pressure sensitive adhesive back film to be simultaneously applied.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a vehicle body side molding apply fixture and control system wherein loading of the body side molding is easier than prior systems. It is further a purpose of the present to provide a body side molding apply fixture and control system as described above further encompassing application of a vehicle emblem to the vehicle.